


Бейрут

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Молодого агента из отдела технических разработок МИ-6 отправляют на задание в Бейрут.





	Бейрут

— Он не говорит по-английски, — сразу предупредил местный резидент, когда Джеффри привезли на секретную базу МИ-6 в Бейруте.

— Я знаю, — нетерпеливо ответил тот. — Меня заверили, что это не проблема и вы знаете язык.

— Это так, — сдержанно кивнул резидент.

Его звали Салех Аль-Халик, и он был британским подданным йеменского происхождения. Джеффри не считал нужным это знать, но его координатор решил иначе, а мозг Джеффри, заточенный на хранение любой информации, сохранил и эти факты.

Вопреки его надеждам, внутри базы было не намного прохладнее, чем снаружи. Затхлый горячий воздух перегонялся из одного угла лишённой окон комнаты в другой допотопным вентилятором, мерзко скрипевшим при поворотах, и облегчения этот вялый ветерок не приносил.

— Спросите его, где жёсткий диск с вирусом, — сказал Джеффри, садясь на жёсткий неудобный стул. Через стол от него, прикованный к точно такому же стулу, сидел пленник. Знать его имя Джеффри тоже было ни к чему, хватало ника: Священная Кобра. Так этот тип подписал вирус, едва не уничтоживший половину баз данных МИ-6. По собранным ими данным, существовал второй вирус, который Священная Кобра собирался запустить — сам или при помощи сообщника — в ближайшие дни.

Салех сказал что-то по-арабски. Кобра презрительно ухмыльнулся. Его ответ Джеффри тоже не понял, но отлично понял интонации, полные высокомерного пренебрежения. Салех холодно улыбнулся и, медленно обойдя пленника, наклонился к его заведённым за спину рукам.

Джеффри услышал тошнотворный хруст. Кобра сдавленно зарычал от боли, оскалив стиснутые зубы, и что-то произнёс.

— Что? Что он сказал? — Джеффри подался вперёд, стараясь не думать о том, что означал этот хруст.

— Что мы дети собаки и сгниём заживо, — невозмутимо перевёл Салех, и Джеффри невольно поёжился, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Насколько вам нужна информация о диске?

— Очень сильно.

— Хорошо.

Он громко свистнул, и через пару мгновений к ним присоединился один из его помощников — Джеффри уже видел его мельком — с небольшим чемоданчиком. В чемоданчике были набор инструментов, портативный электрошокер и дрель.

Джеффри ощутил подступившую тошноту, но предпочёл списать её на долгий перелёт.

— Вы можете выйти, если хотите, — предложил Салех. Джеффри решительно помотал головой. Салех пожал плечами и закатал рукава рубашки.

Сначала они просто избивали Кобру кастетами. После каждой серии ударов Салех хватал пленника за волосы и, оттянув назад, задавал один и тот же вопрос, который Джеффри быстро начал узнавать: «Эйн алькарс алсильб?» К тому времени, когда напарник Салеха вытащил из чемоданчика шокер, лицо и грудь Кобры превратились в один багровый кровоподтёк. Его правый глаз заплыл, из рассечённой ударом скулы шла кровь, стекала по подбородку на грудь, где смешивалась с кровью, сочившейся из многочисленных ссадин.

Первый же удар током заставил Кобру выгнуться и взвыть. Теперь кровь потекла и из уголка рта — похоже, он прокусил язык.

Салех дал ему отхаркнуть густую, подкрашенную красным слюну, прежде чем повторить неизменное: «Эйн алькарс альсильб?»

Кобра что-то прохрипел и плюнул ему в лицо. Салех невозмутимо утёрся и коротко ударил ему в зубы, затем дал напарнику сигнал повторить.

Душную комнату, напитанную запахом пота и крови, снова прорезал крик, похожий больше на вопль раненого зверя, чем на звук, издаваемый человеком. Джеффри мучительно хотелось выбежать за дверь, да хотя бы просто закрыть глаза и уши, но он продолжал сидеть неподвижно, не сводя взгляда с человека, из которого пытались вытянуть столь нужную ему информацию.

После третьего удара током Кобра потерял сознание. Его привели в себя, выплеснув на голову ведро воды, после чего напарник Салеха снова взялся за шокер.

Он терял сознание ещё дважды, отказываясь отвечать на вопрос и продолжая сыпать оскорблениями, пока Салех не достал наконец дрель.

Джеффри до боли стиснул пальцы. Невольно вспомнилось, как он ходил однажды с однокурсниками на какой-то хоррор и точно так же внутренне сжимался на каждом страшном моменте, даже не зная, чего боится сильнее: увидеть все ужасы, подстерегающие героев, или опозориться, закрыв глаза.

По знаку Салеха его напарник высвободил правую руку пленника — тот начал отчаянно вырываться, но безрезультатно, — и зафиксировал её на столе.

Когда дрель, взвизгнув, вошла в ноготь большого пальца Кобры, Джеффри всё-таки закрыл глаза. Крик, ударивший по ушам, был страшнее всех предыдущих; к нему примешивался треск крошащейся кости и хлюпающий звук рассекаемой плоти.

Наступившая затем тишина оказалась настолько оглушительной, что у Джеффри заложило уши.

Он открыл глаза. Кобра опять был без сознания; его лицо было бледным и всё в испарине, грудь тяжело вздымалась, облепленная коркой чуть подсохшей крови. На развороченный дрелью палец Джеффри смотреть не стал, хотя подспудно тянуло бросить хотя бы один взгляд.

Когда Кобру привели обратно в чувство, по его взгляду сразу стало ясно, что он сломался. Джеффри не смог бы объяснить, что изменилось: он просто посмотрел пленнику в глаза и всё понял.

— Достаточно, — сказал он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. — Мне кажется, наш друг хочет с нами поговорить.

И Кобра действительно заговорил, когда ему снова задали тот же самый вопрос. Он говорил медленно, с трудом шевеля искусанным языком и буквально выталкивая слова. Джеффри больше не требовалось ни о чём спрашивать — только слушать тихий, срывающийся голос Кобры и спокойный, лишённый эмоций перевод Салеха.

Когда они закончили, Джеффри добрался на затёкших ногах до туалета и проблевался желчью. Еды в его желудке не было с прошлого вечера: есть перед вылетом он не рискнул, а после прибытия просто не хватило времени. Умывшись, Джеффри и достал из кармана сотовый телефон.

— Задание выполнено, сэр. Пересылаю координаты местоположения жёсткого диска и инструкцию по обезвреживанию вируса. Да, сэр, агент Аль-Халик очень помог. Спасибо, сэр.

После всего увиденного обратный перелёт до Лондона казался совсем нестрашным. Но Джеффри поклялся себе, что больше ни за что не отправится в поле.


End file.
